Step Ahead
"Step Ahead" is a song by 404 (named Keeponrockin404 at the time of release) off of his fifth studio album, Beyond Recognition. It is the opening track of the album. The song is a narrative about a depressed industry-worker named Lauren Winchester who kills herself on the assembly line. Lyrics Lauren Winchester is a 38 year old worker sitting at a conveyor belt Putting car doors together for a larger company that doesn't really care about her And she just stares all day at the mechanical parts that pass her by Because she really doesn't have anything else to do And life at home is not much better Single parent taking care of two small children who just won't shut up And though she'd love to get some rest she knows it isn't going to happen So tired everyday yet still working minimum wage Hoping to provide for her family that never provides for her You know it isn't easy to know that you're at the bottom of the barrel Step ahead, step ahead She's slowly walking off the edge (step ahead, step ahead) And pretty soon she'll lose her head (step ahead, step ahead) Just sitting back, and wasting time (step shead, step ahead) We know she's gonna lose her mind (step shead, step ahead) Everyday she's screwing in these bolts that someone else could screw in She's treated like a fucking robot with no feelings Too bad she actually has feelings She would quit if she knew for sure she'd get a new job But in this world how can you know? I mean it certainly isn't really that easy to do She watches as a mechanical arm puts the product together And she wishes it would put her life back together But of course that would never happen Because right now her life is so all over the place That there really isn't any chance for redemption And hell, even if she got it she'd still be miserable I mean, how can't she be? Step ahead, step ahead She's slowly walking off the edge (step ahead, step ahead) And pretty soon she'll lose her head (step ahead, step ahead) Just sitting back, and wasting time (step shead, step ahead) We know she's gonna lose her mind (step shead, step ahead) This is last day she's gonna put up with this shit She thinks it's pretty much the worst life she could've gotten And it's not like she could've gotten any other ones But then again, what does she know? She hasn't learned anything new since high school Too bad she dropped out And although she wishes she could start over she knows she can't She made that one mistake that's ruined her entire life And when she asks anyone else they all tell her it's her fault It hurts But then again, they're right It is her fault But it's a mistake she doesn't want to live with Who would? I can't blame her She looks around for the exit door of the factory And the only one she sees is the one she exits out of everyday But that's not the kind of exit she's looking for You see, she's looking for the final exit door And she sees a hot oven at the end of the assembly line And it's unfortunate that this is exactly what she wants Step ahead, step ahead And as she steps onto the line (step ahead, step ahead) She slowly leaves her life behind (step ahead, step ahead) She's kneeling down to get beside (step shead, step ahead) The oven, burning deep inside (step shead, step ahead) It pulls her body in its flames (step shead, step ahead) She feels the burn and then she screams (step shead, step ahead) Everybody turns around (step shead, step ahead) They run so fast, prepared to help (step shead, step ahead) They're pulling her out by her legs (step shead, step ahead) They're pulling her out by her legs (step shead, step ahead) They're pulling her out by her legs (step shead, step ahead) They're pulling her out by her legs (step shead, step ahead) They're pulling her out by her legs (step shead, step ahead) They're pulling her out by her legs (step shead, step ahead) They're pulling out her legs (step shead, step ahead) Step ahead, step ahead Step ahead, step ahead Step ahead, step ahead Step ahead, step ahead Category:Songs Category:Opening tracks